


Incomplete

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Dark, Emotional Hurt, I Can't Tag Everything for Plot Reasons, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Robert, Post-Match, Rough Sex, Season 2019/20, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!thomas, consolation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The match against Bayern Munich isn't their only loss of that night. No matter the result Marco always loses something precious every time their two teams face off against each other. And yet he keeps coming back every time, accepting the gift of his rival because it is all he can ever have.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller/Marco Reus, Thomas Müller/Marco Reus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I promised you a consolation fic for what my Red Bears did to your Golden Bees last weekend.  
I really hope you will like this very special story I have come up with, I think it has a certain nostalgic feel to it as I haven't written about these three (exclusively) in a while. :-***

**Incomplete**

Marco was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to get himself under control again. The disappointment of their crushing defeat was burning in his veins, fueling the fire that had been building up inside of him ever since this morning. It was so fitting that his rut had broken out today of all days, on an occasion that had become so much more than just a simple football game for him.

The last few times they had been here in the Allianz Arena, the home of their greatest rival team, the BVB had lost again and again. Marco had never taken kindly to that and his encounters with the Omega whom his eyes were glued to right now, had been much rougher and filled with dark passion than he would have liked.

A part of Marco found himself longing for the sweeter, more tender tones that had once been between them but this time was long gone.

Marco had never told Robert Lewandowski what he felt for him and by the time he had realized it, it had been well too late. Robert had found a new Alpha among his teammates and though they hadn’t marked each other for all eternity yet, their love for each other was so strong that it gave Marco’s already bleeding heart a painful jab every time he saw them interacting together.

The day he had lost Robert, he had also lost a part of himself. And Marco knew that it would be healthier to leave the past behind him and go on, but he had never been someone to deal rationally with his feelings. Every few months he would drown himself in the pain of losing his Omega just to have him in his arms once again.

Marco stood in front of the tunnels, his teammates already leaving the pitch while their captain’s eyes were following the red jersey with the number nine, watching him hug his teammates while their fans were celebrating them for their victory.

Robert’s eyes were vibrant with joy, that much Marco could see even from this distance. It had been years since Robert left them but Marco still felt like being whiplashed every time he was reminded that Robert had found his home here.

Without him.

With another Alpha.

Thomas approached Robert from behind and Marco couldn’t help a low growl as he watched his rival’s arms encircle Robert’s middle, pulling the Omega’s back against his own chest to place a soft kiss against his throat.

Marco wanted to hate the younger Alpha so badly, it would be so much easier. But how could he possibly hate Thomas for picking up the pieces and mending the damage Marco had left in the wake of separation, in his act of cowardice? How could he hate Thomas for making Robert smile every day?

Marco was selfish enough to admit that he did hate Thomas to an extent but it wasn’t as simple as that. His hatred for Thomas was only as strong as his gratitude for him – gratitude that had turned into something deeper after years of being infused with bitterness.

Marco wasn’t willing to find out how exactly he felt about Thomas Müller now, because it was not important. All that counted for Marco was that hour after every game between their teams, that hour of blissful silence between him and Robert when his heart would be whole again.

And hour of love and pain that made Marco feel alive again before Robert was gone again and with him the spark of life their encounter had ignited in Marco’s heart.

His world had narrowed down to a few stolen moments in time.

Marco’s eyes found Thomas’, their gazes locking from across the pitch. Both knew what would come next and it still puzzled Marco how his rival could be so generous and allow the man he so obviously loved dearly to go with Marco.

Marco didn’t understand it and it made him hate Thomas all the more. Which he supposed also meant it made him love Thomas all the more…

Marco turned away, forcing himself to walk through the tunnel and enter their locker room. The loss at least gave him an excuse for his brooding silence while he was showering. Only Mats and Mario knew the truth, after having been at Bayern and knowing the nature of Thomas and Robert’s relationship. Fortunately neither of them had ever asked Marco for an explanation, the blond Alpha wouldn’t have been able to give them one.

He was just a leaf in the storm raging in his heart with no chance of escaping.

Marco sat down on the bench, trying to get a grip on himself while his rut was becoming stronger with every passing minute. He would be rough enough with Robert even without desire driving him mad.

Marco hadn’t been able to be gentle a single time in the past five years, knowing that there could never be more again, that this was his own fault. Their precious encounter was a gift by his greatest rival, the man who held Robert’s heart now.

Thomas was the one with the power to take it away again and rip Marco’s heart out of his chest.

It wasn’t Robert’s fault that Marco had refused him his wish to become mates, that it had taken Robert leaving him to show him how much he loved this Omega. It wasn’t Robert’s fault that they weren’t mates but Marco still couldn’t be gentle with him, as though the raw snaps of his hips when he fucked the beautiful striker could replace Thomas’ claim with his own - as though he could make Robert his if he just tried hard enough.

Mats was bending down to pick up the towel he had dropped to the ground, attentive eyes roaming over Marco’s face. “I will stay up until you are back in the hotel,” he offered gently. “In case you want to talk.”

They both knew Marco wouldn’t want to talk, he had never been one to try talking about his problems but the offer still stood. The last time – when they had beaten Bayern in the Supercup they had ended up embracing all night without ever exchanging a single word.

Marco and Mats had never been particularly close friends but ever since the dark-haired Alpha had transferred back after the three years in Munich, there was a deeper understanding between them than ever before.

And it felt good to finally have someone who knew the truth and didn’t judge him.

He was all alone in the locker room by the time the door finally opened. Marco raised his head and all his preparation to keep his rut in control proved in vain when he found Thomas standing in the doorway, looking down at him with a carefully guarded expression. Contrary to the blond he was already dressed – obviously as he had only come here to remind Marco of the rules before he would leave them alone.

Marco sneered instinctively but he was grateful for the way Thomas’ heavy Alpha scent would ground him. The Münchner hadn’t used much shower gel to cover up his natural Alpha scent and having the scent of his rival so close helped Marco to keep a cool head for a few moments longer.

Thomas was wearing dark blue jeans with a soft grey shirt, the dark outline of a black FC Bayern crest visible above his heart, the mere sight of it mocking Marco tauntingly. The blond only managed a dark glare before the second person entering the room turned his attention away from Thomas.

Robert was still wearing the jersey from his game and he hadn’t showered yet, the scent of sweat, grass and Omega still clinging deliciously to his skin. He was still radiating happiness even though it was now dampened as he looked down at Marco sitting on the bench.

The blond bared his teeth, willing himself to stay unmoving for just a little bit longer. “I know the rules, Thomas. No kissing, no marks where others can see them and no knotting. You can leave now.”

He rarely managed to put his dismissal in gentler words because no matter whether the matches ended in victory or loss for him, this precise moment when Thomas gifted him with what they both needed the most – this would never stop feeling like the greatest loss of his entire life for Marco.

Thomas had never reacted to his bitter tone and always left them wordlessly. Marco had once asked Robert if the other Alpha had ever wanted to know the details of their encounters but Robert had shaken his head, as no, Thomas had never asked him even once.

Thomas was a mystery to Marco, a riddle that he couldn’t figure out. And every time he thought he had, his rival kept adding new layers – just like now. Instead of turning away like he usually did, he crossed his arms demonstratively. “Not this time, Marco. I will stay and watch.”

Marco growled angrily. “No offense, but I don’t find the thought of my rival joining us very appealing.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Thomas relented calmly. “But Robert is my mate and I have every right to stay and make sure you don’t hurt him.”

Marco’s eyes darted to the Omega waiting quietly behind Thomas, wondering if Robert had voiced something. Marco had never been gentle with him during their encounters and he couldn’t remember anything different about the last time.

The expression in Robert’s eyes was full of deep, all-consuming longing though. He had always been more open with his emotions than Marco but there was something different about him tonight. His sweet, intoxicating scent was starting to fill up the whole room and Marco found his control slipping rapidly, the urge to grab his Omega and make him his getting too strong to ignore.

It wasn’t lost on Thomas. “You better make your decision fast. I will stay and watch or you won’t get to have Robert at all.”

“Fine,” he bit out through gritted teeth. “Anything else?”

For the first time a flicker of insecurity crossed Thomas’ face. “Actually there is something else. Which is part of the reason I need to stay. There are no other rules for tonight.”

Marco froze at the implications, wondering if he had misheard the younger Alpha. “You mean I could leave marks on him? That I could knot him?”

Thomas nodded, conflicting emotions radiating from him strongly. Marco’s teeth were already aching to break skin by the mere thought though he knew of course that this was not the kind of mark Thomas was talking about. His rut was pulsing rhythmically through his veins, the thought of sheathing himself inside of his Omega and claiming him like only his true Alpha should made his already semi-hard cock grow to full hardness.

“Why?” Marco found himself asking, this time uncaring about the raw emotion in his voice. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“It’s not for you!” Thomas responded harshly but Marco wasn’t thrown by his tone. He could barely begin to imagine how much effort this must be costing Thomas. “It is for Robert, for both of you. Maybe even more.”

Robert stepped closer from behind, reaching out with one hand to put it under his lover’s chin and pull his face to the side to meet his eyes. “I told you, you don’t have to do this, my Alpha.”

Marco wasn’t sure what hurt him more – the love shining so deeply in the Omega’s eyes or him referring to Thomas as ‘his Alpha’. It was the truth dividing their lives but it still hurt to be reminded of it by Robert of all people.

Thomas shook his head. “Yes, I have to. I can be generous this once. Give yourself over to him fully, I promise that I won’t interrupt you unless he actually hurts you. That’s all I can give you.”

Robert leaned forward to kiss him gently and Marco’s fingers twitched with the urge to grab the man he loved and pull him into his arms instead.

“But why, Thomas?” he repeated instead. “Why now?”

It wasn’t Thomas who answered him but Robert, his eyes full of devotion, hope but sadness alike. “Because this will be our last time, Marco. Thomas and I have waited so long with the next step in our relationship but it is time now. We will complete our mating bond soon.”

Sharp, all-consuming pain stabbed Marco’s heart and he flinched violently. He had known of course that this day would come but he had refused to think about it, the day when the Omega he loved would commit himself fully to his rival. How Thomas could let him have these stolen moments, Marco could never tell but once they were mated it would be impossible.

There would be no place any longer for ‘Robert and Marco’, not even in the deepest corner of their hearts. A pained sound escaped his throat before he pushed forward, his hands fisting in Robert’s jersey as he pulled him in for a bruising kiss. The Omega gasped at the force of the kiss but he didn’t protest, allowing Marco to claim his mouth and take control.

Thomas was carefully disentangling himself from between them, taking with him the scent of ‘Alpha’ and ‘rival’, exposing Marco to Robert’s distractingly intense scent.

“You stopped taking suppressants,” Marco managed to point out when he pulled away for air.

“I don’t need them any longer now,” Robert replied instantly. “I have a mate to take care of me during my heats.”

The reminder of Thomas being the Alpha who would get to be the chosen one made him growl in more frustration than real anger and his hand wrapped around Robert ‘s throat to keep him in place as he savaged his mouth.

“You’re mine!” he whispered, very aware of the pair of eyes burning a hole in his head from just a few feet beside them. “You’re mine even when you are his! And I will remind you of that tonight.”

He pulled Robert with him, steering them towards the shower cubicles. He lost patience halfway there, his free hand ripping angrily at the red jersey until the fabric was tearing, revealing Robert’s naked torso to his hungry stare.

Robert had always looked gorgeous, maleness and breathtaking elegance wrapped into one, and Marco never tired of mapping the landscape of his muscles and abs with his fingers, branding them to his memory again and again. Robert managed to kick off his shoes and socks while Marco was turning on the warm cascade of water and the blond barely waited for Robert to shrug out of his shorts before he started to pull down the Omega’s briefs to reveal his cock.

Robert was already hard for him, the scent of his arousal so strong in the air that Marco hovered for a moment, looking down at the proud manhood begging for his attention.

“You should have been mine,” he whispered more to himself, unable to keep the hurt inside any longer as his fingers traced their way down the Omegas defined abs and his stomach, his wrist gracing the tip of Robert’s cock. “You were meant to be mine.”

From the corner of his eyes he could see Thomas jerking as though he wanted to go between them, but for what Marco didn’t quite know. Thomas must know of the deep, endless hole of jealousy in his heart, seeing as he alone held the key to Marco’s happiness.

Without warning Marco’s hand wrapped around Robert’s cock, savoring the Omega’s surprised gasp as he started to stroke him roughly. He dropped his head against Robert’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that never failed to take away some of the pain in his heart. He refused to cry in front of his rival but he had to hide his face in the column of Robert’s neck where his scent was the strongest.

His lips brushed over a fading mark, right before traces of the other Alpha’s scent filled his nose and he growled in anger, his strokes becoming rougher and causing the raven-haired to whimper.

Taking advantage of his new right to leave marks where anyone else could see them Marco placed his mouth over the spot and replaced Thomas’ fading mark with his own.

Robert cried out in both pain and pleasure, his hands gripping Marco’s hips for support as he leaned back against the tiles on the wall, letting the Alpha suck a bruise against his neck. He was close already, had always been so responsive to Marco but tonight the blond couldn’t let him come too soon, afraid that it would be all over then – that Thomas would declare their moment finished and take Robert away from him. Forever.

He let go of Robert’s hard cock and let his fingers slip behind the Omega’s balls, dipping into the dripping core of his arousal. “So sweet and wet you are for me,” he whispered in a dark, possessive tone, letting his fingers explore his Omega’s secret core.

Robert was loose, almost too loose even for his state of arousal and when recognition dawned on Marco, he turned to the side with an upset hiss. “You already fucked him!”

Thomas’ bi-colored eyed were blazing challengingly. “Right before we came to you. He is my mate first and your lover only second. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to show you your place.”

Marco sneered in anger when he couldn’t argue with that and he tightened his hand around Robert’s throat in a display of pure dominance, pushing the fingers of his other hand even deeper into the striker’s body, feeling the Omega’s tight channel clench around them greedily.

Robert whimpered in pain and Thomas jerked in response to the touch though he didn’t come closer, still recognizing that this was not the kind of pain Robert objected to. In a moment of weakness Marco found himself looking over to his rival and he wasn’t prepared for the expression on Thomas’ face - love, pain, protectiveness and trust merging into something raw and disarming.

Marco pulled his fingers out, using the slick covering them to lube up his aching manhood. “Do you want me to claim you, my Omega? Do you want me to be inside of you and mark you?”

Robert moaned, spreading his legs wider. “Please, Marco!”

Marco half expected Thomas to finally snap and try tearing them apart but the younger Alpha stayed where he was when Marco guided his cock into the delicious heat of his Omega’s body.

For one last time.

Unable to contain his sob Marco leaned forward, capturing Robert’s lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed his thighs up. Robert wrapped his ankles around him instinctively, causing the Alpha to slide even deeper into him and they moaned into each other’s mouth at the new angle.

“You’re my Omega!” Marco whispered as he started to move, amazed at how wet and loose Robert was for him. He didn’t give any warning as he broke away from their kiss, dropping his mouth to Robert’s collarbone, to bite down hard enough to leave a visible mark.

Robert groaned, his painful arousal twitching against Marco’s abs desperately. “Yours!” he responded hoarsely. “Always yours, my Alpha!”

The words were so powerful that Marco had to still for a moment to keep himself from coming on the spot, not wanting this dream to end yet and fall into the nightmare his life would become without Robert.

“I need you,” he whispered against the Omega’s throat, unable to hold back his tears any longer. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

Robert was pulling his face away from the comfort of his neck, brushing the wet strands of hair from his forehead tenderly. “Marco, I’m-”

Marco whimpered, knowing he couldn’t take the rejection yet, no matter how true it was. He silenced Robert with a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into the deep cavern while he snapped his hips forward, setting up a brutal rhythm that mirrored the violence tearing his heart apart.

Robert let him, holding on tightly as his Alpha used his body, the trust and love radiating off him so strong that Marco kept on crying until he finally sailed over the edge, coming for the first time inside of his Omega since their ways had parted five years ago.

They broke away with a gasp, their eyes locking as they felt Marco’s knot growing inside of Robert’s body, tying them together. The blond had become used to the fact that he was supposed to pull out before this could happen and he was overwhelmed by the feeling he thought he would never be blessed to experience again, his knot filling the Omega’s channel as he spilled his seed inside of him.

Robert’s eyes were shining with tears of love and gratitude and he just held on tighter, locking his body firmly around Marco to keep them in place. Marco stared into the face of his beloved Omega, intent on not missing a single emotion while he shot his release into Robert’s body for a second time.

Marco could feel his knot receding, their last moment together fading away and the need to take what he wanted and needed was a physical ache in his heart. He broke eye contact to drop his face into the vulnerable curve of Robert’s neck, feeling the rapid pulse beating against his cheek as he tilted his head sideways, parting his mouth to leave a permanent mark – to claim Robert as his Omega forever.

Two sounds reached his ears in that moment, a sharp intake of breath right beside his ear as Robert tensed around him, still pliant in their coupling but with fear now cutting into their bliss.

And from the other side he could hear a pained whimper. It took Marco a moment to realize it was Thomas. His eyes snapped open to look over, finding the tall and strong Alpha staring at him with restless eyes, his entire body coiled into attack mode but he didn’t jump forward.

He was still trusting Marco, his rival, even now.

The blond held eye contact, trying to lay all his various emotions into his expression – gratitude, pain, love and an apology. He stayed like that, lips kissing his Omega’s – _their_ Omega’s – skin but not breaking it to leave the mark that would drive Robert further away from him than Thomas’ mark ever could.

He stayed until his cock had gone soft and he slipped out of the Omega’s trembling body.

It was over.

Unable to hold them both up any longer, Marco’s knees buckled and he would have tumbled to the ground, hadn’t it been for Thomas surging forward and grabbing him by the shoulders.

Robert sank against his mate’s side willingly with a blissed out expression and Thomas let him scent his throat, apparently not caring in the least that Robert was naked, dripping with water, slick and Marco’s cum.

The blond was surprised to find that he didn’t want to move away from Thomas either, grateful that his rival didn’t try to push him away immediately.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely and it was the first time ever that he had spoken these two words to Thomas. “For trusting me with your mate again and again.”

The younger Alpha turned towards him with an unreadable expression. Then he nodded. “Thank you for not taking him away from me.”

The memory of what he had almost done made Marco cringe and he let go of Thomas, bringing some distance between them. Thomas let his now free arm drop to Robert’s stomach, tilting his head to kiss him softly.

Marco frowned at the odd gesture of pride and possessiveness. A sinking feeling was rising in his chest. “Thomas, why did you want to watch us tonight? You trusted me with Robert before.”

Both men turned to him with soft smiles and after a moment the Alpha responded. “Because there is only so much instinct I can suppress. Yes, Marco, our Omega is pregnant.”

Marco stared at him, his eyes flickering briefly to Robert. But the proud smiles on both their faces were confirmation enough. Marco whimpered as he tried to imagine how much strength it must have cost Thomas, not only to let another Alpha near his pregnant Omega but also to make it through their rough coupling without interfering once.

“Why would you let me do this to him?” Marco asked shocked. “Why would you let me claim him?”  
Thomas regarded him thoughtfully. “Because my love for my beautiful mate is stronger than my jealousy regarding you. Robert loves you and he has yearned to become your mate for longer than he knows me. That’s why I needed to stay tonight, I needed to know I hadn’t judged you wrong, Marco Reus. That you would be able to claim Robert like he craved you to without mating him.”  
Marco fell silent, torn between joy over Robert’s pregnancy and jealousy that it was another Alpha’s child growing in his Omega’s womb. His eyes dropped to Robert’s stomach, finding no visible signs there yet, so he must still be in the very early stages. His hand twitched instinctively towards it before he remembered his place and let it drop away.

Robert smiled at him. “Would you like to feel it?”

Marco looked up surprised. “You would let me?”

Thomas moved his hand to the side, making space for Marco and the older Alpha hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on Robert’s abdomen. Of course there was nothing there to physically feel yet but Marco’s breath still caught in his throat. A life was slowly growing there, Robert’s child. Granted, it was another Alpha’s too but Marco couldn’t help seeing it as his own at least partly.

“I didn’t hurt it, did I?” he asked, suddenly horrified by how roughly he had treated Robert.

Robert chuckled. “Hey, I’m not made out of sugar, you know? I’m just a few weeks along, that’s why I can still play football.”

But Marco turned to Thomas fearfully. “I didn’t hurt it, did I?!”

“The baby is fine,” Thomas assured him calmly. “Why do you think I was hovering there in the background? I would have snapped your neck right away if you had harmed our child.”

Marco exhaled in relief and he let his hand settle more firmly against Robert’s stomach, the touch at this intimate spot soothing him in ways he had never experienced before. “I don’t think I would have been able to do the same for you if Robert was mine,” he admitted after a while.  
He flinched when Thomas moved his hand to lay above Marco’s, entangling their fingers over Robert’s abdomen. “You are wrong, Marco. Tonight you made Robert yours and yet you let him go with me. You could have fought me for the right to be his mate but you chose not to. Because you love him and his happiness means more to you than your own.”  
Marco eyed their joined hands. “A part of me wants to do that, rip Robert away from you so I can be his mate. But Robert loves you and taking him away from you would only turn him against me. I don’t want that to happen.”  
Thomas was pressed against his side now, the fabric of his shirt damp against Marco’s side. Where they once would have snarled at each other, they were now able to stay like this, both of their hands still entangled. Marco even found himself breathing in Thomas’ scent and leaning towards it.

“It will only ever be Robert for you, won’t it?” Thomas asked him softly. “You haven’t even looked at any other Omega the past few years.”  
It wasn’t a question, not that Marco was surprised by the younger one’s observation. Thomas was far more attentive than people expected at first sight. “I tried, but my heart belongs to Robert. Just like yours does. I don’t understand why you haven’t completed your mating bond until now.”  
He felt Robert tensing up, sharing a meaningful look with Thomas. Then the latter moved closer, his arm wrapping around Marco’s back in a one-sided embrace, far too intimate for two Alphas, least of all two rivals. His voice was heavy with meaning. “Neither of us was ready for that step yet because we were waiting for you.”  
Marco wondered if he had hit his head or was actually starting to hallucinate now. “What do you mean you were waiting for me?”  
Thomas raised his hand to Marco’s face, the touch tender like a lover’s caress. Marco shivered in what he dimly recognized as desire and he didn’t fight when Thomas leaned forward, their faces only inches apart. “Robert could be your mate too. If you can accept me as your equal.”

Marco stared at the other Alpha in shock, far too many emotions crashing down on him and burying him beneath them. “I’m definitely hallucinating now.”

Thomas chuckled, his eyes crinkling with soft laughter. There was no mockery in his tone when he responded. “Is that supposed to be a no?”

Marco growled, both of his hands quickly locking on Thomas’ face to keep him from moving away. “Did you hear me say no?”

Thomas didn’t’ respond, his expression open and inviting as he waited for Marco to make up his mind. The blond risked a glance towards Robert who was watching their exchange with hooded eyes, his cock already rising in interest once again.

Marco was surprised to find that he and Thomas were just as aroused. “I want you,” he said aloud in wonder. He had never thought he could feel anything beyond jealousy and hatred for Robert’s mate but here he stood, aroused by this Alpha he had refused to see as anything else than his rival.

Thomas smiled. “I will kiss you now, Marco Reus. You think you can take that?”

Marco grinned and his only response was to surge forward, capturing the other Alpha’s lips between his own. Their first kiss was full of passion, eliciting a true battle of dominance between their tongues. It was messy and not exactly gentle but for them it was just as perfect of a moment, neither of them willing to submit to the other yet. The fire of desire and challenge Thomas’ touch evoked in him was very different from the things Robert made him feel but it was no less intense. They were like wildfire, burning everything in their grasp and they needed the Omega whom they loved equally to rein them in.

Thomas’ hands on his naked skin felt scorching, leaving a hot trail of want in their wake and Marco broke away with a frustrated snarl when his own fingers twisted in the fabric of soft cotton. “Why are you still wearing so many clothes, Müller?”

He had barely finished speaking when Thomas was already pulling his own shirt up over his head. “Finally we agree on something.” He discarded the item of clothing on the floor, his hands already fumbling with his fly. Marco took the opportunity to take in his body. He had seen Thomas naked before when they had played for the German National Team together but this was their first time seeing each other as lovers.

Thomas’ body was lean for an Alpha but equally strong, the shape of his long limbs a distracting sight. Marco couldn’t shake off the image of Thomas’ arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as Marco sheathed himself inside the other Alpha.

His cock gave a treacherous twitch and Thomas’ eyes sparkled knowingly as he bared himself completely, revealing his proud manhood to Marco’s hungry stare. “Hm, you like what you see, don’t you?”

Marco couldn’t quite argue at the sight of Thomas’ aroused length, feeling a bit confused and uncertain about his sudden conflicting wishes to feel Thomas’ legs clamping around him as he claimed him and on the other hand to feel that impressive cock inside of him. “Not bad. Maybe I will actually let you claim me one day.”

A low moan from the side caught their attention though and they both turned to find Robert watching them with dark eyes, clearly aroused by just watching his two Alphas together. Robert had taken himself in hand, stroking his length lazily. The scent of his arousal and pregnancy had mingled into a heady mix and neither Alpha protested when Robert approached them carefully. “We will figure this out in due time. I’m sure you can submit to each other for me.”

He didn’t wait for their reply, reaching between his own legs to gather some of his slick on his fingers.

Both Alphas moaned in unison when their Omega took them both in hand, stroking them carefully with his slick easing things along. “Kiss each other, my Alphas. I want to see you initiating this bond together before you claim me once and for all.”

The image alone was almost enough to send Marco over the edge and he whimpered, digging his fingernails into Thomas’ chest to keep himself from coming straight away.

Thomas wasn’t doing much better as it seemed, his body giving an involuntary shudder before he leaned forward to obey, kissing Marco once again. Their kiss was softer this time, their Omega’s touch grounding them as they explored each other without the impulse of trying to gain control.

They broke away almost simultaneously, Marco’s mouth dropping immediately to Thomas’ throat while Thomas was kissing Robert. Marco’s lips curled and he bit down without warning, his teeth breaking the skin and opening a bleeding wound as he marked his former rival as his mate.

Thomas cried out, almost melting into Marco’s arms but somehow he managed not to come yet, even with his cock pulsing pitifully against Marco’s thigh, leaking several droplets of precum.

“Hush,” Marco soothed him quietly, one hand stroking through Thomas’ unruly hair. “It’s over, you made it.”

Thomas clearly needed a moment to come down from his bliss and Marco was grateful for the opportunity to get a grip on himself, otherwise he would have had no idea how to hold off his own impending orgasm.

Robert had stopped stroking them, just holding their cocks in his hand while he leaned forward, his tongue flicking out to lick Thomas’ blood from the corner of Marco’s mouth.

The blond Alpha growled low in his throat, intent on chasing these lips but as he did Thomas straightened quickly, his jaws locking around the younger one’s Adam’s apple. Marco gasped at the vulnerable position, his vision going white when Thomas completed their bond. Marco couldn’t tell if he was able to stay on his feet or if his two mates were the ones catching him in their arms as he was whisked away from high to high, the joy of being mated almost too much to take.

When he became aware of his surroundings again, they were no longer in the showers but the locker room, a warm blanket spread underneath them. Robert had let go of his cock and Marco realized he was leaking precum as well, his arousal painful by now. “My Omega,” he whispered reverently. “I will claim you as my mate now, like I should have done it years ago. I’m so sorry I kept you waiting for so long!”

Robert smiled at him. “You are here now, that’s all which counts. From now on the three of us are mates and our bond inseparable. Claim me, my Alpha, make me yours!”

He leaned back on the blanket, spreading his legs invitingly but Marco shook his head. “No, not like this.” He reversed their position, lying down on his back with his shaft pointing proudly to the ceiling. Robert tilted his head curiously at the new position but his eyes sparkled with desire when he caught on and he positioned himself above Marco, carefully impaling himself on the blond’s mighty sword.

There was no resistance after he had already been claimed by his two Alphas separately and Marco just stroked his hands over Robert’s stomach, keeping one palm there as he called over to the tall Alpha watching them longingly.

“What are you waiting for, Thomas?”

The younger Alpha stared at him in surprise. “You want me to…?”

Marco smiled. “This should be our shared first time together, both of us claiming our Omega together. Or do you want me to become his first mate, so you will only be second?”

Thomas growled possessively. “You wish!” Despite his challenging tone, his eyes were tender with emotion and he leaned down to kiss Marco, letting the blond’s tongue inside without a fight this time. Then he positioned himself behind Robert and Marco watched with a smile as they turned their heads towards each other for an ardent kiss right before Thomas guided his cock into Robert’s tight passage.

It was impossible to distinguish their united moans when Thomas forced himself into Robert’s velvet heat. It had been his own idea but nothing could have prepared Marco for the overwhelming sensation of feeling Thomas’ cock moving against his own, both of them enclosed by the quivering heat of their Omega’s core. His cock was already pulsing with the beginning of his orgasm and Marco couldn’t for the life of him tell which was the one making him sail straight towards his climax, the feeling of being inside his Omega or being so closely united with his Alpha.

Marco came with a hoarse scream, unable to keep his knot from growing once again. Thomas groaned at the unfamiliar feeling, his hand clasping Marco’s instinctively as he followed him. Marco’s hips jerked in response to Thomas’ knot growing alongside his own, both of them filling their Omega perfectly.

And Robert was just so magnificent in all his glory, his walls stretching around their combined knots as though he had been made for this, face suffused in pleasure while he milked them of their seed.

“You are ours,” Thomas whispered from behind Robert, voice laced with devotion and his eyes burning red with the force of his desire. “Our Omega.”

He bared his teeth, waiting with eyes set on Marco. The blond Alpha growled in agreement, his mark throbbing in response to Thomas’ words. “Our mate,” he added before he raised himself up.

Robert met him halfway, his body going pliant as he allowed Marco access to the side of his throat, Thomas nuzzling the other side.

Both of their knots jerked with the last drops of their seed when both Alphas bit down at the same time, making Robert theirs forever.

Robert screamed when he finally came against Marco’s chest, the blond’s hand staying on his stomach to feel his child while Thomas was holding up Robert’s body when the Omega went limp.

Both Alphas smiled at each other when their fingers touched accidentally and they were still kissing tenderly by the time their Omega returned to the land of the living a while later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave feedback for the author.  
There is nothing more rewarding and encouraging than kudos and/or comments. :-*


End file.
